


Did You Hear the One About the Two Lawyers?

by Evilawyer



Category: Angel: the Series, Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lawyers fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Hear the One About the Two Lawyers?

“You call that a demon?

“Look at it. It’s terrifying”

“Terrifying to a three year old, maybe. A really messed up three year old at that.”

“We all have our own personal demons, Charles. Clowns just happen to be one of mine.”

“Yeah, well, let me tell you, I‘ve seen all kinds of scary things, and Bobo just ain’t one of them.”

“What scares you, then? No doubt it would be something with fangs.”

“...”

“Not fangs, then.”

“Not fangs. What scares me isn’t a monster with fangs. Or one with a big red nose and a horn and unicycle. What scares me is me. What I’m capable of doing or not doing when the right bait is waived under my nose.”

“I suppose one would find that terrifying. If one allowed oneself to think about it. Refill?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
